Every Pirate and his Treasure
by Cumberbatch Critter
Summary: Sailing the seven seas on the S.S. Sherlock, scouting for treasure and facing ugly sea monsters... It's all in a day's work for Captain Holmes. Kid!lock.


**Every Pirate and his Treasure**

"Sherlock."

Sherlock peered through his eyeglass, frowning in unhappiness. He couldn't find what he was looking for- treasure!- and it was really making him sad...

"Sherlock."

Sherlock swivelled around, his gaze through the eyeglass falling on-

"It's an ugly sea monster! Batten down the hatches!"

Sherlock clamoured to the deck of the ship, nearly pitching over the side of the ship in his haste combined with the bumpy seas.

"Honestly, Brother. Can't you behave like a grown-up?"

Sherlock peered through the pile of blankets that he had hid under. Mycroft was staring down at him, arms crossed, over the armrest of the sofa. He did not look pleased.

"But I'm not a grown-up! I'm a pirate!" Sherlock complained, sitting up slightly. The blankets cascaded down from his head, making his bangs fall into his eyes. He clutched them around his shoulders, frowning. "You're interrupting my scouting!"

"Your scouting."

"Yes. For treasure!" Sherlock exclaimed, pushing the blankets away again as he clamoured onto the back of the couch again. "This is my watchman's post!" He fumbled with the paper towel roll, raising it to eye level.

"Let me guess," Mycroft drawled, and Sherlock guided his paper towel roll to look at him, "the empty paper towel roll is your eyeglass."

"Obviously!" Sherlock announced resolutely, lowering the paper towel roll. "And you're the nasty sea monster, so _leave_! The S.S. Sherlock can't move with you in its way!"

"You named the sofa after yourself..." Mycroft muttered. "Honestly, Sherlock, does everything _have_ to be about you?"

"My _ship_," Sherlock stressed, "belongs to me. If you want your own ship, _that_," he said, pointing at the couch with the paper towel roll, "can be the S.S. Mycroft. But the treasure's still mine."

"What treasure would that be, dear Brother?" Mycroft asked.

"Boys, the cookies are done- oh, there's my two little adventurers," Mrs. Holmes said, stepping into the room with a plate of freshly-baked cookies.

"Ahoy! Treasure ahoy!" Sherlock shouted, scrambling off the back of the sofa and running to his mother. "Mum, Mycroft's being an annoying sea monster!"

"Well, every pirate has to face a few monsters to find their treasure, now don't they?" she replied, handing a cookie to Sherlock.

"Guess'o," Sherlock said, his mouth full as he had taken a bite of his cookie.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Brother. That's gross," Mycroft said.

"Go away, Mycroft!" Sherlock said hotly, throwing the paper towel roll at him.

"Ow!"

"Sherlock..." Mrs. Holmes said warningly.

Sherlock looked up innocently. "I'm just facing the sea monster, Mummy. Like a good pirate. Any good pirate has to face a sea monster, right Mummy?"

Mrs. Holmes sighed, handing her eldest son a cookie. "I suppose so, Sherlock, but do try to get along with your brother."

"Aye..." Sherlock muttered somewhat sulkily.

"Good boy," she said, ruffling his hair before leaving her two sons alone.

Sherlock and Mycroft took a seat on the sofa, each with their own pastry. They ate in silence, asides from Sherlock munching noisily on the crispy outer edges of the cookie.

"Do you have to be so _noisy_?" Mycroft complained.

"This is my ship!" Sherlock cried, pulling his blankets close. "Get off my ship, ye rogue fish! Begone! Walk the plank!"

Mycroft rolled his eyes, getting to his feet. "Captain Sherlock's fatally wounded the rogue sea monster! Whatever shall he do?"

"Celebrate!" Sherlock called. "Treasure for everyone! Drinks all around!"

"We might still have chocolate milk in the fridge...?" Mycroft murmured.

"Aye, matey!" Sherlock said cheerfully, scrambling off the couch again to run to the kitchen.

* * *

**Amazing mental picture of Sherlock pretending the sofa is a pirate ship, plus three a.m. inspiration, equals Kid!lock. Kid!lock that, apparently, watches too many pirate movies because, really, at this age, 'drinks all around'? I would blame Jack Sparrow, except he wouldn't have been around in the movies during Sherlock's childhood...**

**I do not own _Sherlock_, or _Pirates of the Carribean_, for that measure. Thank you!**


End file.
